


"Sing me a lullaby."

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes are on a night shift when suddenly Chat makes a strange request. Will Ladybug do it?<br/>* * *<br/>This was a requested oneshot and honestly my first time writing these two</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sing me a lullaby."

“..We’re kind of on a night shift here Chat. We’re supposed to be looking for any signs of Akuma’s” Ladybug replied as Chat yawned widely tongue sticking out for a moment or two.

“Please my lady. We’ve been here for hours and nothing has happened. I’m tired~” he whined stretching a little on the roof.

She blushed a little looking at Chat, who was rubbing at his eyes before beginning to yawn again. Why was she shy all of a sudden? It’s not like she was going to sing to Adrien, it was Chat Noir her not so secret admirer which in turn made it worse. What if it made him like her more? ‘Oh God he’s looking at me! Maybe I should tell him I like Adrien..No that would sound weird coming from Ladybug..He’s expecting me to sing..I suppose..I have no choice.’.

“I won’t laugh ma chérie promise. Besides all I need is a little cat nap.” He almost purred smiling a little at her as she rolled her eyes. 

 

It made it more embarrassing him adding my darling into the mix for some reason. She sighed closing her eyes and taking a deep breath trying to block everything out while starting.

What could be a lullaby for the black cat? What if he laughed or thought she sounded bad? The chances were at this point he’d just fall asleep judging by his frequent yawns and cat like rubs at his eyes.

She begun to sing a song she'd heard about a black cat earning Chat's attention as he begun to lean against her yawning more. It seemed it could be working judging by how relaxed and content Chat looked.

"You..Sing beautifully my lady." He muttered closing his eyes before finally moments later beginning to drift off. He seemed to drift off very quickly, he must have been exhausted she kind of didn't want to move in case he woke up. 

But honestly she wasn't crazy on him leaning against her but where else could he go. It wasn't the comfiest honestly, so she gently moved him and placed an arm around Chat. 

He was fast asleep besides it was for comfort that's it, she'd move her arm once he stirred. Chat's head seemed to loll against her chest as he took gentle breaths, he nuzzled causing Ladybug to flush and almost squirm.

But she supposed she could let him get away with it it wouldn't be for long right?


End file.
